Her True Love Returns at Last
by Kannalover
Summary: We all know the story about The Ghost of Maidens Peak, and how she waited 2000 years for her true love to come back, well Ash and friends go to this years festival and see the meaning of true love aswell as finally seeing the ghost of the famous Maidens P


Hi everyone! This is my first pokemon story. I know it is a bit late considering the series but only now had i the inspiration to write it.

* * *

Her True Love Finally Returns

(The Night before the festival)

"The time for the festival has finally come", said the ghost of maidens peak.

"I have waited so long for this, the day my true love finally returns".

* * *

(The Next day) 

"Gather around, Gather around", said the old guy at the shrine of the maiden. "Now prepare to see something only shown once a year on the festival, behold the portrait

of the maiden!", the old guy announced. The crowd murmured in awe. "Wow Ash it's just as pretty as last year", exclaimed Misty. "Yeah I 'm glad we could make it to

this years festival", said Ash. "Right Brock? Brock?", Ash said. "Girls…..beautiful girls!", Brock started with his mouth open and drooling. Smack "BROCK!", Misty

shouted in annoyance, "We came to see the festival not to ogle at girls in swimsuits!".

"Heh that's Brock for you", Ash laughed. "Come on now lets go see the maiden rock", said Misty. Thy left the shrine and went to the maiden rock. "Wow, she's so

beautiful yet so sad….", said Misty. "Yeah, to wait so long just to be with her love again", said Ash. "I wish I had a girl that would do that for me, well I wish I at least had

a girl….", said Brock as he started to twiddle his thumbs and look all sullen. "Remember what happened last year?", Ash said. "Yeah, who could forget?", Misty said.

* * *

Meanwhile Back At the Shrine

"Jesse what are we doing back here?", James asked in his whiny voice. "Be quiet James remember we wanted to steal that painting", Jesse snapped back. "Yeah well Jesse,

don't you remember what happened last year?", James questioned her. "Yeah well it won't happen this time", Jesse replied.

(Now back to Ash and friends It was about sunset)

"Hey Pikachu you want to go back to the center?", Ash asked his little friend "Pikach-", the little pokemon suddenly stopped, lifted it's head and ran off. "Hey!

Pikachu!", Ash shouted as he ran off after it followed by Brock and Misty. "Hey Pikachu, where are ya going", Ash shouted as he Misty and Brock ran after the little

electric mouse.

Meanwhile

"Meowth! Wait up!", shouted Jesse. As she and her partner in crime, James ran after the third member of their group. "Where did Meowth go anyways", asked James as

he ran after Jesse. "Like I know James", Jesse answered a bit annoyed, "He just suddenly ran off with telling us anything". "Well, that's not like Meowth at all", James

answered back. "Duh, like I don't know that", Jesse retorted back

Now Back to Ash and friends

"Hey guys! Pikachu's stopped!", Ash exclaimed as he and his two friends skidded and stopped. "Hey where are we?", Ash asked. "Ash, look up ahead", Misty said and

he looked up and saw Pikachu standing at the cliff looking at maiden's peak. "Hey Pikachu lead us back to maiden's peak", Brock said. "Meowth! Come back here!", Ash

heard two voices shout in unison. Then team rocket came out of the bushes cashing after Meowth.

"It's Team rocket", the gang shouted. "Ugh it's the twerps!", Jesse said annoyingly. "Hey what's wrong with Meowth?", Ash questioned as he pointed to Meowth.

"How should we know, he just ran away and he followed him here", James answered as he shrugged his shoulders. "Same thing happened with Pikachu", Ash said.

"A-a-sh", Misty said as she was shaking. "Hey Misty, what's going on?", Ash asked confused as he turned to Misty. "L-o-ok!", she said as she pointed a shaking finger

at the maiden. "I don't see any-bwaaaaaa", Ash screamed as he say what Misty and everyone else were shaking like mad about.

The ghost of maiden's peak was coming out of the rock and was floating in front of the rock. "Is-is th-that Ghastly?", Ash asked in a whisper.

"I-I don't th-think so, l-look!" Misty stuttered. Ash looked and then he saw that Ghastly had appeared on the left-side of the ghostly maiden.

"D-does that m-make her the r-real ghost of ma-maiden's p-peak?", Ash asked while stuttering. "I g-guess s-so", Brock stuttered back. "I know that you are there", the

ghostly maiden spoke as she turned around to Ash, Misty, Brock, Jesse, and James. "Ahhh d-don't hurt us", Ash stuttered. "No, of course not", the ghost replied with a

smile. "I have called you here because I need your help", she continued. "As you probably already know, I have been waiting 2000 years for my love to return and that day

has finally come after all this time", she said.

"So you mean tonight's the night when your love comes back?", Ash asked.

"Yes, and oh how long have I waited for this day", she replied back with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"That day so long ago I pleaded him not to go, but then he said that he had to, to win the war at that time, as he left on his ship I stood on this very peak and promised that

I would wait for him at this very spot to return no matter what, that I would always be on this peak until he returned to me", she finished. "Wow", Ash said.

"That is so sad", said Misty. "Yes, I thought so too, but Ghastly always kept me happy, he also passes on my story to all of the future generations", she said as she

looked at Ghastly. "My pleasure, I have enjoyed keeping your legend alive all of these years", Ghastly said. "Oh I see", said Misty. "Well now all that matters is that

tonight is the night I can finally be with my beloved once again.", she said as she looked up at the stars twinkling in the sky. "So when is he supposed to get here?", Ash

asked. "That I do not know, but I know that _he_ will come to me tonight", she replied looking into the vast horizon of the now dark sea. They waited and waited until they

finally heard the sounds of the clock tower striking midnight.

"Maybe he's not coming tonight maybe she was w-", said Misty as she got cut-off by the maidens voice. "He is coming, at last", she said in a tone in which happiness

shone in. And then they saw in the distance a ghostly white figure floating towards them. "Is that him?", Jesse asked. "Yes, finally after waiting oh so long he has come

back to me, like he promised", the ghost maiden said as she moved a little bit away from the rock.

Moments Later

A ghostly man of no less then twenty dressed in a battle uniform at last reached the peak.

"My love, I have come back for you", he said smiling. "Yes, I am so glad you came back, I have waited for your return ever since the day you left", she said smiling. He

extended his hand as she took it. She turned around to Ash, Misty, Brock , Jesse, James and Meowth and said "Thank you for waiting with me, I have at last gotten my

wish and now I hope yours are fulfilled too", she said as she turned to face her love and they both started to ascend into the sky. "Let's go Ghastly", said the maiden.

"Yes madam", he said as he turned to Ash and friends and team rocket.

"I now bid you good bye and please keep the legend of The Ghost of Maidens Peak alive", it finished. "Sure Ghastly no problem!", Ash exclaimed. "You bet!", said Brock.

"No doubt about it!", said Misty. "Yeah sure, whatever", Jesse grumbled.

"Thank you and goodbye!", the maiden said as she, her love and Ghastly all ascended into the waiting heavens leaving this earth. "Wow, I'm so glad that she finally found

happiness", Misty said. "Yeah, she deserved it", Ash said. "Yes, twerp your right, she did deserve it", said James. "Well, I suppose we should get back to the pokemon

center", Ash said. "Yeah your right Ash", said Brock. "Yeah let's go before Nurse Joy has a fit", said Misty. "See ya later twerps", said Jesse as she James and Meowth

jumped into their hot-air balloon and sped off into the sky.

"You know Ash we saw something amazing tonight", said Misty as they were walking towards the pokemon center. "Yeah I know, actual ghosts", said Ash as Pikachu

jumped up onto his shoulder. "No not that", Misty retorted. "What I meant was that tonight we saw that true love could conquer all, even time itself", she said.

"Huh, well your right Misty", said Ash as he suddenly stopped and yelled. "Hey ghost maiden, where ever you are I hope that you are happy!", he yelled. Then as they

continued to walk to the pokemon center the wind whispered back to him.

"Oh I am, at last"

* * *

Hey, I hope you liked my story please send in nice reviews, i accept any criticism. Thank you very much for reviewing and have a good day! 


End file.
